The program for this year includes studies of: 1. Cu(II)-superoxide and Cu(I)-O2 complexes. 2. Studies on 1O2: The role O2-plays in the reaction for producing 1O2 from HClO and H2O2. 3. Studies on "Active Oxygen" damage to biological membranes: Interaction of active oxygen species derived from O2-with membrane phospholipids. 4. Studies on the interaction of O2-/HO2 with compounds of biological interest, e.g. nitro blue tetrazolium, Cu(II)-Histidine complexes, nucleic acids, etc.